


No Way Back

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Awesome Jenna Stannis, Community: b7friday, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna, at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> For the b7friday prompt 'lost'.

She had never had much patience with heroics, which was yet another irony, really. This, now, this was only making the best of a bad hand, as she ever had. She had been called a legend before – now she’d damn well _be_ one. 

Three pursuit ships; she the cornered, wounded prey. There was one last act of defiance she could pull off, if she was quick enough. And it was sheer pragmatism in the end; nothing could be worse than capture, not this time. She knew that – there were images burned into her mind that left her in no doubt. So she turned the ship about, focusing on calculating the timing, and not on the consequences. Timing was everything now; all she had left. She had to let them get close enough, hit the controls at exactly the right moment and – 

_Welcome back to reality, Jenna_ , Avon had said, but there never had been a way back for her. Not since – 

Chin tilted, teeth gritted, she pressed herself back against the pilot’s chair, and hit the self-destruct button; one last word under her breath in the second before the end – maybe a farewell, a mantra, an accusation or apology: 

_Blake._


End file.
